finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XIII-2)
'''Gilgamesh appears as part of Final Fantasy XIII-2's downloadable content in a challenge called " Clash on the Big Bridge." Strategy In the first fight, Gilgamesh uses guns and rocket launchers. The player can easily finish this battle with Relentless Assault, Aggression, and Diversity Paradigms. In the second fight, Gilgamesh switches to his collection of swords. Early on he will use only one sword per attack, with each sword performing differing effects. Excalibur inflicts physical damage on one opponent, Masamune inflicts greater damage, Muramasa has a drain effect, Bashosen inflicts Slow, Zantetsuken inflicts wound damage and Excalipoor only deals one point of damage, As his HP gets lower he will add more swords to each attack (three, and eventually six). He will also begin to use the skills Cross Slash which hits all opponents, and at low HP he will buff himself and use Divider, which can easily kill anyone with a debuff. He will also begin using Vendetta outside of stagger once he enters his second stage of attacks. Having a Sentinel throughout the battle is highly recommended, as at low HP Gilgamesh's damage output is high. When Gilgamesh is staggered, he becomes susceptible to debuffs. It is recommended to quickly place Deshell, Deprotect, and Imperil on him, and then switch to a high-damage Paradigm (such as Relentless Assault or Tri-disaster) to raise his chain gauge quickly. Once the chain gauge is maxed, switching to Cerberus is recommended. While staggered he will use his Death Claw, Vendetta, and Eerie Soundwave abilities. It is recommended to buff before staggering him, as the player must be highly aggressive with damage output while he is staggered. Remedies can be used to remove Pain and Fog instead of switching to Medic roles. Once the stagger ends, Gilgamesh will cleanse himself of debuffs, and also heal himself by 10% of his maximum HP. This is why aggressive damage is necessary; the player must do enough damage to burn through the amount he heals back. While Gilgamesh is not immune to debuffs when he is not staggered, he is resistant. It is possible to stagger him using only Saboteur spells, but it is not effective and will only usually apply one debuff at best. Given it only takes a cast or two to apply the debuffs while he is staggered, it is recommended to use a more aggressive Paradigm. A far more time-consuming, but viable, option for those who cannot seem to damage him enough while he is staggered is to simply avoid staggering Gilgamesh entirely by using Offensive Screen (COM/COM/SEN), and letting the Chain Gauge reset when it is nearly full by switching to a defensive paradigm like Combat Clinic (MED/MED/SEN) or Salvation (MED/MED/MED). While this strategy takes far longer, it avoids the chances that he will heal any damage after recovering from stagger. This strategy works throughout the entire fight, although during later stages, one must be highly prudent in regards to healing in between his use of Divider. It is recommended to bring a large stock of Phoenix Downs, Phoenix Blood and Wound Potions to this fight as well. Gilgamesh uses a wide variety of abilities that inflict a large amount of Wound damage, and during later phases of the fight, the player will not have time to use Raise. Paradigm Pack Gilgamesh is a high-end Commando with quick hitting attacks and spells. While his Strength and Magic will likely pale in comparison to that of Chichu and Typhon, respectively, they can still get rather high. In addition, Gilgamesh can gain a massive amount of HP. All of his stats can be even further raised through infusions. With the right build, it is possible to have a Gilgamesh with over 14,000 hit points and over 1200 Strength. Gilgamesh's Feral Link, Divider, is a Timing attack that hits three times; pressing O/B at the right time strengthens these attacks. Trivia *Five of Gilgamesh's weapons are famous swords used throughout the Final Fantasy series: The Excalibur, Excalipoor, Muramasa, Masamune and Zantetsuken, although it is not known whether these swords are real, or fake like those Gilgamesh used in Final Fantasy XII. The Bashosen is the only weapon that is original to the series and appears to be a reference to Enkidu, bearing a green shaft with an orange protrusion and blades with a wing design on them. *Gilgamesh currently has the largest maximum HP in Final Fantasy XIII-2, with a combined total of 10,999,998 HP. *Gilgamesh breaks the fourth wall when he introduces himself. *Gilgamesh's posture when using Divider is near identical to his EX Burst in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. *Gilgamesh's main theme "Clash on the Big Bridge" plays during this battle. This is currently the only coliseum battle in which music not from Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack or Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack is played. **The song will be included in a new soundtrack coming in May called "Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack PLUS", hinting the possibility of future song releases for coliseum battles. *When the Gilgamesh battle is downloaded it becomes possible that Gilgamesh may be one of the people to say "Final Fantasy XIII-2: The Story So Far". Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Enemies